


Last Dance

by happilyeverscisaac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Big Bang Song, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeverscisaac/pseuds/happilyeverscisaac
Summary: When One Direction decided to go on hiatus Niall did not expect his relationship to either.Set around One Direction's hiatus





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written a one-shot and its only been very recent since I got into BIGBANG. 
> 
> But I fell in love with their song Last Dance and thought of the perfect story! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the song used or the boys.

 

**영원할 줄 알았던 사랑도 저물고**  
**이젠 그 흔한 친구마저 떠나가네요**  
**나이가 들어서 나**  
**어른이 되나 봐요**  
**왜 이렇게 불안할까**

_Love that I thought would last forever has set_  
_Now even my friends are leaving_  
_Because I’m getting older_  
_I guess I’m becoming an adult_  
_Why am I so anxious?_

 

Niall closed his eyes tears threatening to fall as he heard the final decision of the band's break. He knew the others were getting tired and wanted to relax but he never expected it to be so sudden. His heart hurt when he was the only one who hadn't raised his hand to vote. The blonde could feel eyes burning into him as he refused to raise his head up.

"Ni" He heard his boyfriend's deep voice. Harry. 

Blue eyes met green. "Please. " There is was that tired pleading. 

If it had been anyone but Harry Niall would have never raised his hand because he never wanted the group to end. But in the end it was Harry who pleaded with him so wiping the tears falling down his face he nodded and raised his hand in favor of a break too. A huge sigh of relief echoed throughout the room from the other members and just like that One Direction would be going on hiatus. 

Niall stood up and looked at Harry. "I hope you are happy." And walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. 

 

 

 

**사람들은 오늘도 과거에 머물고**  
**세상은 나 없이도 잘 돌아가네요**  
**아직은 어려서 나**  
**철이 안 드나 봐요**  
**왜 이렇게 바보 같을까**

 

_People linger in the past again today_  
_The world goes around just fine even without me_  
_I’m still young_  
_I’m still immature_  
_Why am I such a fool?_

 

* * *

 

**_The blonde found himself on the edge of the building's rooftop beer in hand and watching the sunset. He felt tears continuing to fall and he angrily wiped them off his face. He refused to turn around when he heard someone walking up behind him with a soft "Ni."_ **

**_"What do you want?" He refused to turn around even when he moved closer to him. A hand gently gripped his chin turning his head to force him to look him in the eyes._ **

 

**_"I want you to understand."_ **

 

**_Blue eyes flashed angrily. "Understand what Zayn? That you want to quit the band? That you want to be done? T-that you want to leave me!' Tears fell quickly and this time Niall let them. "Y-YOu told me you would never leave and that we would be together forever! Three years together! But n-now you want to fucking leave! Fuck the band- fuck the world-" His words were cut off as warm lips captured his._ **

**_Zayn pulled back as Niall just wept. "I'm tired NI. I'm tired of all of this- the band, the never touring. I can't keep on going- its not fair to me or to you guys."_ **

**_"But what about me Zayn? What about all of the good times we had?  DO those mean anything? Did I mean anything ever?"_ **

**_Zayn looked shocked. "Of course Niall- what we had was real, fuck you were my first love but I know it won't be fair to you and I need to let you go. We both still have a lot of growing up a-and maybe if we are meant to be truly we will find our way back to each other."_ **

****

**_SMACK. A loud angry sound echoed across the roof top and the Irish man shoved his way out of the older's embrace. "Fuck you Malik. You fucking asshole. I understand that you need a break- we all could use one but to use this as a fucking excuse to leave me after all those promises...I never thought you to be so fucking pathetic. You never cared about me did you?! All those I love yous..We could make this work! Shit we have made it work in the past b-but you seem to want to leave everything in the past including me." Once more he swiped tears off his cheeks. "Good Luck Zayn." The blonde kissed the older on the cheek. "I love you so much...I hope you find the happiness you been wanting."_ **

**_And with that the blonde walked out of his life._ **

 

* * *

 

 

Once again Niall found himself sitting onto of a rooftop with tears threatening to fall. After Zayn left, he was nothing but a broken shell. When the news hit that Zayn was going to be releasing solo music Niall felt destroyed and when he heard that Zayn had found love with Gigi, well he felt like nothing truly mattered anymore. Until Harry came along. Harry who had also been there in the background and Harry who had secretly been in love with Niall since the beginning. Harry became Niall's saving grace, his best friend, and eventual lover. 

When Harry first told Niall he loved him, the blonde couldn't believe it. He thought he could never find love again and that his heart would never love again but he was wrong. What he had with Harry was much better than what he had with Zayn. It was magic. 

And now Harry wanted to leave him to. 

 

**아무것도 없이**  
**그저 행복해하던 때가**  
**엊그제 같은데**  
**그래 너무 멀리 와버렸어 난**  
**기억이 안 나**  
**모든 게 처음이라**  
**서툴고 설레이기만 해**  
**그 시절 기억들이**  
**아직도 꿈만 같은데 난**  
**지금 어디로 가는지**

 

_Times that I was so happy_  
_Even without anything_  
_It seems like yesterday_  
_But I came too far_  
_I don’t remember it anymore_  
_Because everything was for the first time_  
_I was clumsy and filled with butterflies_  
_Memories of those times_  
_Are still like a dream_  
_But where am I going right now_

 

"Nialler?" This time Niall turned around. His giant of a boyfriend running a hand through his long curly hair. "I've been looking everywhere for you."  

Closing his eyes Niall took a deep breath. "I'm scared Harry."  Before he knew it he was yanked off of the ledge and was pulled into strong arms." 

Harry leaned his head down near Nialls ear. "Don't be Ni. It will be okay. " 

Niall swatted at Harry's chest, eyes glistening. "You know who last that? Zayn did and look what happened! He left us.. he left me...a and with this break I'm afraid that you will too Harry! I-I'm so fucking afraid Harry and my heart it can't take anymore Harry!" 

 

**나는 이 노랠 부르며**  
**너에게 돌아갈 거야**  
**아름다웠던 그댈**  
**다시 볼 수 있다면**  
**너와 이 노랠 들으며**  
**마지막 춤을 출 거야**  
**이 순간을 기억해 언제까지라도**  
**Just one last dance**

 

The oversize puppy sniffled and chuckled. "Yeah but you know what the difference between me and Zayn is Niall? He may have loved you but he wasn't in love with you. I'm so fucking in love with you Ni that its not funny. And I can't promise what may happen in the future and I'm not going to make promises but I can guarantee you that I will always love you Ni. I haven't waited for four plus years to get together with you for nothing. " 

Niall pulled back and looked up at Harry, a watery smile on his face. "I love you Harry." 

Harry leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Nialls. "I love you too." 

 

_As I sing this song_  
_I will go back to you_  
_If only I could see the beautiful you again_  
_I will listen to this song with you_  
_And have a last dance_  
_Remember this moment_  
_Until always_  
_Just one last dance_

 

* * *

 

Before Niall knew it One direction was over and the boys went their separate ways. He had kept in touch with the boys and continued to see Harry whenever he could. Eventually Niall decided to go backpacking and disappeared. He and Harry slowly lost touch as he did with the others. 

When he came back from his trip he found that had many messages from Harry- 

have fun-h

be safe-h

I miss you-h 

we need to talk-h

 

The last message stopped Niall in his tracks.  What did he need to talk about? When someone said that it usually wasn't good. Niall sucked in a breathe and called Harry. "Hello?"  
  


"Hey Ni." 

 

Niall clutched as his phone. "You said we needed to talk?" and he could hear Harry nod in the phone. "Yeah, would now be a good time for me to come over?" 

"I just got back but it would okay." 

Harry paused. "Okay I will be over soon." and hung up. No I love you. 

 

**희미한 불빛이 되어 별들 사이로**  
**너 또한 이 별이 되어 손짓하네요**  
**혼자가 되어서 나**  
**외로워 보이나요**  
**왜 이렇게 눈물이 날까**

 

_You became a faint light between the stars_  
_You became a star_  
_And you beckon me_  
_Do i seem lonely because I am alone?_  
_Why are tears coming?_

 

When Harry showed up, Niall was in shock. The long curls were gone and the younger male looked sick and tired. "Hazza? Are you okay? Come in." 

The Manchester lad stepped in and pulled Niall into a hug. "Ni....I love you. I've missed you."  

Niall embraced him back and felt warm tears falling onto his shirt. "I love you to and have missed you too. But what's wrong Harry? Why are you crying? Why do we need to talk?" 

The younger pulled back, eyes red and said the dreaded words Niall thought he would never hear again. "We need to break up Niall." 

Time stood still. "W-What?" 

Harry grabbed his hands before he could pull away. "N-Not because I want to Ni. B-But when you were gone I realized that it's not fair to either of us. When you were gone I felt empty, incomplete, my other half gone. And then I realized that eventually when one or both of us make a solo album it wouldn't be fair to the other. So m-maybe during this hiatus we need to take a hiatus and-" 

"Break up right?" No tears, only anger. 

Harry shook his head quickly, tears falling. "No just a break. I wanted to tell you this but I will be going to filming a movie and will gone for such a long time Niall. And after that I will be coming out with an album and a tour eventually. I didn't want you to find out from anyone but me Niall. I don't want this to end us. I'm so fucking in love with you Niall and the thought of us never being together again breaks my heart and I want you to under-" 

The rest of his words were cut off by a kiss. 

Niall deepened the kiss and leaned back. He wiped the tears off of Harry's face. "I do Harry. I really do. But right now- before you leave I want you to make love to me. I want to feel you one more time and to hold onto one more good memory." 

Harry smiled weakly. "I love you." 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**아무것도 없이**  
**그저 행복해하던 때가**  
**엊그제 같은데**  
**그래 너무 멀리 와버렸어 난**  
**기억이 안 나**

 

_Times that I was so happy_  
_Even without anything_  
_It seems like yesterday_  
_But I came too far_  
_I don’t remember it anymore_

 

Just like Harry had said, he went to film his movie and Niall heard nothing from him for months. And when he finally got a message from Harry it was just some random clip of him on his movie set. Niall responded but he never received a text back. 

 

**모든 게 처음이라**  
**서툴고 설레이기만 해**  
**그 시절 기억들이**  
**아직도 꿈만 같은데 난**  
**지금 어디에 있는지**

_Because everything was for the first time_  
_I was clumsy and filled with butterflies_  
_Memories of those times_  
_Are still like a dream_  
_But where am I going right now_

 

 

Niall felt his heart clinch in pain but tried to shake it off. Harry was no longer his- he wasn't obligated to message him but it still hurt. He busied him self and began to write song after song. 

 

**나는 이 노랠 부르며**  
**너에게 돌아갈 거야**  
**아름다웠던 그댈**  
**다시 볼 수 있다면**  
**너와 이 노랠 들으며**  
**마지막 춤을 출 거야**  
**이 순간을 기억해 언제까지라도**  
**Just one last dance**

 

_As I sing this song_  
_I will go back to you_  
_If only I could see the beautiful you again_  
_I will listen to this song with you_  
_And have a last dance_  
_Remember this moment_  
_Until always_  
_Just one last dance_

 

Instead of spending his time wailing in self pity Niall eventually decided to put his songs into an album and released the song "This Town" as his first single. It was a smash. Everyone loved it- Liam and Louis congratulated him and even took him out to get a drink. 

Radio hosts and tv stations and fans alike were curious about who the song was about but Niall denied that it was about anyone. 

Harry was the last one to respond to the song. 

Niall had been just about to get into bed when his phone buzzed from an incoming call. He didn't bother to look at it before answering. "Hello?"

"Niall." That familiar deep voice. 

He took a deep breath. "Harry, how are you?" 

"I'm good Ni. I heard your song. It's about us isn't it Ni?" 

The irishman just laughed and scratched his head. "I don't know what you're talking-" 

"Cut the crap Ni. It's about us right? Our love song?" 

"Yeah. It is." 

There was a brief silence on the phone before Harry said. "It was beautiful Niall and I'm sorry." Niall shook his head. 

"Don't be sorry Harry. I told you all those months that I understood." 

"I know but I'm still sorry Ni. I broke yours and my heart just to be selfish  and I will never forgive myself." Niall could hear someone in the background telling Harry he had to go and Niall was about to say goodbye when Harry uttered the words he never thought he would hear again. "I got to go Niall. I love you." 

"I love you too." _Click._

 

**음악은 계속해서 흐르고**  
**여기 너를 기다리고 있는**  
**나에게 기회를 줘**  
**제발 단 한 번만**  
**부디 약속할게**  
**그리 길지는 않을 테니**

_The music keeps playing_  
_I’m waiting for you right here_  
_Please give me a chance_  
_Please just once_  
_Then I’ll promise you_  
_It won’t take too long_

 

* * *

 

 

After that call Harry and Niall started to talk more and eventually the two (when time allowed) began to see each other again. 

 

**나는 이 노랠 부르며**  
**나는 이 노랠 부르며**  
**너에게 돌아갈 거야**  
**아름다웠던 그댈**  
**다시 볼 수 있다면**  
**너와 이 노랠 들으며**  
**마지막 춤을 출 거야**  
**이 순간을 기억해 언제까지라도**  
**Just one last dance**

 

One night when both had no schedules and were both in London the two decided the spend the night at Niall's house. They had called in food and were watching the notebook, laughing and reminisicing on the old times when Harry suddenly stood up and paused the movie. Niall looked puzzled when Harry pulled Niall up from the couch and into his arms. "Harry what?"

The taller lad placed a finger on his lips. "Shush. Wait a minute." 

Harry grabbed his phone and a song suddenly started to play.  _This Town._

 

_As I sing this song_  
_As I sing this song_  
_I will go back to you_  
_If only I could see the beautiful you again_  
_I will listen to this song with you_  
_And have a last dance_  
_Remember this moment_  
_Until always_  
_Just one last dance_

 

"Harry what are you doing?" Niall asked as Harry slowly started to dance with him around the living room. The Manchester lad smiled softly down at him and only shook his head. 

"Niall... I don't want us to stay on this break. This time apart showed me that I can't be apart from you any longer. I don't care if we aren't next to each other 24/7 and more likely will be on different schedules. But I don't care Niall. All I know is I want you to give me another chance. Give us another chance. I don't care if you say no because-"

Niall cut him off by shoving his mouth against his. He pulled back, eyes wet and a smile on his face. "Shut up you idiot. Of course I will! You have my heart and you always have. You fixed me when no one else could, you were my first- you were- are my everything." 

 

**너와 손을 잡고**  
**춤을 추던 어젯밤**  
**찬란히 빛이 나는**  
**아름다운 One last smile**  
**빨주노초 알 수 없던 황홀경**  
**내가 보고 느끼던**  
**세상과는 안 어울려**  
**너와 손을 잡고**  
**춤을 추던 어젯밤**  
**찬란히 빛이 나는**  
**아름다운 One last smile**  
**빨주노초 알 수 없던 황홀경**  
**내가 보고 느끼던**  
**세상과는 안 어울려**

 

_I held your hand_  
_And danced with you last night_  
_The brightly shining, the beautiful_  
_One last smile_  
_Red, orange, yellow, green_  
_The mysterious scene of ecstasy_  
_It’s not like the world that I’ve seen and felt_  
_I held your hand_  
_And danced with you last night_  
_The brightly shining, the beautiful_  
_One last smile_  
_Red, orange, yellow, green_  
_The mysterious scene of ecstasy_  
_It’s not like the world that I’ve seen and felt_

 

_"I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a beast to write but I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Song: Last Dance 
> 
> Artist: BIGBANG


End file.
